Messed up
by Squidly is gorjus
Summary: There is a new girl at school who catches Malcolm’s eye, Dewey is convinced there is a monster living under his bed and Hal tries to help him conquer his fears.Lois suspects Reese of taking up smoking...
1. Chapter 1

**There is a new girl at school who catches Malcolm's eye, Dewey is convinced there is a monster living under his bed and Hal tries to help him conquer his fears and Lois suspects that Reese had taken up smoking.**

**Author's Note: This is my first M.I.T.M fanfic so go easy on me please. It is set when Malcolm and Reese are both at 'Junior High,' and I'm trying to do that thing were you do a couple of different stories at once- let's hope it works and doesn't get confusing- if it does just tell me. **

Sometimes I'm going to do it from Malcolm's point of view- that'll be in italics though so readers won't get confused.  
Please Review- I'd prefer it if you wouldn't give flames though- just constructive criticism.  
Thanks, I'll get on with the fanfic now then.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Malcolm in the middle.**

**Chapter One**

**Malcolm's P.O.V**

_Right now, I'm sitting here eating my lunch, pretending to listen to Dabney as he drabbles on about…well…whatever he's talking about. _

I'm not purposely ignoring him. Normally I half listen when he's talking, it's just that I'm too distracted to actually care about what he is saying.

See, I'm watching the new girl. God, she is cute! She is sitting across the playground from me, talking to this girl called Kimmy, eating her lunch as well. She is really, really cute with her long blonde hair and really bright, blue eyes. She has a really nice smile too. She smiled at me today. I know I don't have a chance with her but I honestly swear she did smile at me. It was for no apparent reason though. She just looked at me and smiled. Stevie said she was probably smiling at someone behind me but I swear she was smiling at me. She was looking directly at me!

I don't think I'd ever get the chance to talk to her though. She'd never like a Krelboyne, especially since she's been here only a day and everyone likes her already.

* * *

_I was wrong about the not ever talking to her. I did talk to her a minute ago. All thanks to Reese, although he probably doesn't realise it. Reese had made some paint bombs at home and he had brought them in to school to chuck them at random people. He doesn't get called 'School bully,' for nothing y'know. He was about to chuck one at her and I had this sudden surge of bravery- if you could call it that. Maybe it was stupidity…I don't know. I leapt forwards and shoved her out of the way. _

Unfortunately I got myself covered in bright red paint and I also knocked her onto the ground and she wasn't looking too happy.

Reese just yelled, "What do you think you are doing!" at me.

The girl got up and looked at me. She looked very surprised. She looked at Reece and then back at me and said, "Thanks for stopping that paint bomb from hitting me,"

I tried to wipe some of the paint off me but it only smeared more, "No problem," I said, blushing slightly as I realised what a fool I must look with paint splattered all over my front.

"My name's Eve by the way, I'm new here," she said as she hitched her bag up onto her shoulder.

"My name's Malcolm," I said, still looking at my feet. Why can't I be confident enough, why!

"Whose that," she asked, looking over at Reece who was taking another paint bomb out of his bag.

"Oh, that's just my brother Reece, he's a right jerk," I said.

She nodded slightly, continuing to watch him as he spotted another group of girls to terrorise. She then looked back at me and shrugged, "Well, I better be off then, see ya around Matthew,"

Okay…Matthew! Well, at least she got the first letter right. Plus she said see ya around. That means she WANTS to see me again, doesn't it?

* * *

_I was walking behind Eve and some other girls she was with just a moment ago. I was straining to hear what they were saying coz I could hear a lot of whispering and giggling and it just made me curious I guess. _

I managed to hear that Kimmy girl say, "Ew! Why do you have a crush on him? No one likes him!" to Eve.

So, she likes someone no one else likes. Maybe it's me. Er… I know that sounds like, really bad to say about myself but… ah well. It means I actually have a chance with her!

* * *

**No-ones P.O.V:**

Reese had just got back home from school. He had made his way into the bedroom which he shares with his two brothers. He noticed that the room was already occupied by his little brother, Dewey. Dewey was sitting on top of his bed playing with an action hero figurine.

"Where did you get that? I've broken all your action hero toys, haven't I?" Reese said grumpily, throwing his school bag onto his bed.

Dewey just shrugged and carried on humming away to himself, making the action hero attack one of his fluffy toys.

"Gimme that," Reese snatched the toy out of Dewey's hand.

"Hey! Give me it back. Don't break it!" Dewey said in a whiney tone, trying to grab the toy back but Reese was holding it too high.

"Oh Dewey, when will you ever learn, I am taller and older than you, therefore there is no way you can tell me what to do," Reese said giving Dewy a spiteful grin as he still held the toy up high.

"Just you wait until I'm the president of Idaho, I'd feed you to the wolves like everyone else taller than me," Dewey mumbled under his breath.

"What are you saying? Stop mumbling!" Reese demanded.

Dewey grinned up at Reese.

"Stop grinning at me like that," Reese said, starting to get a bit unnerved, "You shouldn't be grinning, you should be begging me for your toy back. I'd understand if you were crying but not grinning,"

"If you brake my toy I'll show mum these," Dewey said as he got a packet of fags out from underneath his pillow, "I was going to save them to bribe you to do my set of chores, but this seems more convenient,"

"There not mine!" Reese said, glaring at his brother.

"Really Reese, who do you think mum would believe, me…or you?"

Reese started to get a bit worried, "Erm… don't tell mum… look here's your toy,"

He chucked the toy underneath Dewey's bed and quickly walked out the room. Dewey rolled his eyes and sighed in deeply. He decided to put the packet of cigarettes into Reese's jacket pocket so their would probably find them there when she does the washing.

Dewey had found the cigarettes and Action hero figurine outside the front yard, just lying on the pavement. He had felt sorry for the Action Hero and had decided to take him home along with cigarettes to use for bribery. After tucking the cigarettes away into the front pocket of Reese's jacket, Dewey went to retrieve his toy that Reese had thrown under the bed.

Dewey lay on the floor so he could get a better view. It was daytime but underneath the bed it was already gloomy. Dewey had to squint to see properly. Amongst all the forgotten toys, items of clothing and rotting food, Dewey could just manage to see his toy. Dewey wasn't all too keen on looking under the bed. Ever since Malcolm and Reese had told him that a monster lived there he had always been reluctant to get any of his toys which had fallen under there. He would normally just leave them lying there… forgotten.

'Malcolm and Reese were just trying to scare me, that's all. There's no such things as monsters… they were just teasing me…trying to frighten me… it may of worked when I was like, 5 but not now!' Dewey thought, trying to work up the courage to reach under the bed and grab his toy.

He took a deep breath and was about to do it when he something shiny and sinister- looking caught his eye. …A pair of yellow, evil- looking eyes glared back at Dewey.

Dewey started screaming and he ran out of the room.

* * *

Lois walked into the boys bedroom carrying a basket full of washing. She began to pick some of the boys dirty clothes off the floor and putting it in the basket. She picked up Reece's jacket off the bed to see if it needed washing. 

The front was smeared with mud and flecks of paint. Lois sighed in deeply and began to empty the pockets which were normally filled with an assortment of gross things. Her hands closed around a small rectangular box. She pulled it out and gasped in shock as she saw what it was- a packet of cigarettes. Her eyes narrowed as she clutched the cigarettes in her hand, "REESE!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. **

Next chapter: Malcolm finds out who the New girl called Eve love interest is.

Dewey can't get to sleep knowing that there is a terrifying creature living under his bed.

Lois confronts Reese about the cigarettes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't update in AGES. My computer went and got itself a virus so it hasn't been working for what's felt like forever…but now it finally is and I can carry on with this fanfic. I just need to say thank you soo much to khfan, Vanessa Hillstead, Wildcat327, Dramagrl and Ausha Black for reviewing. I hope this second chapter is as good as the last…or hopefully better. : )**

**I want to say thank you to Vanessa Hillstead- good title- I'll use it if it's alright with you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter Two:**

_Malcolm's P.O.V:_

_My life is officially over. I have found out who Eve has a crush on…and it isn't me. It's like, the worse possible person!_

I guess I'd better start from the beginning.

I was sitting, eating lunch with the Kreylboynes. No change there. I noticed Eve starting to walk over to me. My heart started beating really quickly and my palms were sweating. Don't you just hate that! I didn't want her to see me all nervous and embarrassed so I tried to look cool and calm, as though nothing bothers me. I leant back on my chair, going for the whole casually lounging look. It was just my luck that I had to lean a little too far back and tumble right off my chair. Next thing I know, there I am on the floor, looking up at Eve who is standing above me, obviously trying not to laugh.

I just knew that my face was going red. I could actually feel it burning up. It's just my luck that I had to make a total fool of myself in front of her.

"Here," she said, giving me a hand up, "Your Malcolm, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said giving her a small smile, thinking, 'Yay, she actually knows my name…and to think she was calling me Matthew yesterday.'

"Phew…it would have been embarrassing if I had got your name wrong," she said smiling. She has the sweetest smile.

I laughed…well…it was supposed to be a laugh, I'm not entirely sure if it sounded like one.

"So… Malcolm, I wanted to talk to you," she said.

I can not tell you how much I had my hopes up at this point, I really thought she was going to tell me that she likes me as much as I like her.

"Okay, What about?" I said, my voice wavering ever so slightly.

"It's about your brother…Reese…I think he's really cute. Everyone says he's, like, a bully and that but I think he's just misunderstood. I don't really like to judge people on what other people say about them, I like to find out for myself. And he looks so lonely. I was wondering if you could possibly get me talking to him. I feel way too shy to just go over there and start talking to him myself," she said all this really fast, whilst all the time looking over at Reese who was squirting the water fountain and laughing at it…odd…I know. She said it all so fast I wasn't sure whether I had heard right.

Reese! My brother? The same guy who had tried to attack her with a paint bomb the other day!

I was so, so, so shocked. I just stood there, looking at her…gormless. For the first time in my life I was actually lost for words...

* * *

It had taken Lois the whole afternoon to actually find Reese. He could just sense that his mum was in a bad mood with him although he wasn't entirely sure what for. He had spent most of the afternoon, walking the streets, but he knew he eventually had to come home and face her. As soon as he walked through the door his mum's glowering face greeted him.

"Reese, guess what I found in your pocket this morning?" Lois said, her teeth gritted.

Reese looked at his mum. His whole face clouded over with genuine confusion as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong this time.

Stinkbombs…no…he'd left them in a box under his bed.

Perhaps it was his latest forged letter. He didn't think so…that was in his school bag not his pocket.

"REESE, answer me!" Lois's angry voice broke through his thoughts.

"I…I don't know," Reese said, still desperately trying to think. There was too many things. He didn't know which one she was on about right now- it could be anything. He couldn't really remember what he had left in his pocket. All he knew was that his mum was about to start yelling at him, for one thing or another.

"Well, it was THIS Reese," Lois thrust the packet of cigarettes in his face.

Reece looked at the cigarettes in surprise for a couple of seconds, blinking rapidly. Then he came to a realisation and all he could think was, '_Must get Dewey_!"

"But mum!" Reese whined, "There are so not mine! Dewey put them in my pocket, I swear!"

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT A SIX- YEAR OLD WOULD BE GOING AROUND WITH CIGARETTES," Lois grabbed Reese by the scruff of the neck as she dragged him to his room, "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH, NO TELEVISION AND YOUR ON TOILET- CLEANING DUTIES!"

Reese groaned and rolled his eyes at his mum, "That is SO unfair! I didn't even do anything this time!"

Lois wasn't listening. She was too busy yelling until she practically turned blue, "AND IF I EVER HAVE ANY REASON TO SUSPECT THAT YOU ARE SMOKING AGAIN…WELL…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO…BUT TRUST ME, IT'LL BE BAD,"

She slammed the door behind herself so hard that the frame seemed to shake.

* * *

Lois called the boys for dinner. Dewey drew himself away from the cartoon he was watching and ran towards the dinner table to make sure he would get the best food first. As him and Malcolm bickered over the largest chicken wing, Dewey noticed that Reece hadn't joined in their fight for the best food. In fact, Dewey came to realise he hadn't seen Reece all afternoon.

"Where's Reece?" Dewey asked Malcolm.

"Got grounded for something. If I were you I'd leave him alone for a bit, he's on a warpath and he said something about he's gonna beat the crap out of you when he sees you," Malcolm said.

"Beat the crap out of me!" Dewey asked, gulping.

"Yeah, What did you do?" Malcolm looked at Dewey as he gnawed on the chicken bone.

Dewey ignored this question and turned to Lois instead, "Mum, why's Reece grounded?"

"Caught him with a packet of cigarettes," Lois said, absentmindedly as she picked out the smallest pieces of food for Reese.

Dewey remembered putting the cigarettes in Reece's pocket and found it hard not to laugh aloud. Then he thought, '_Oh no, Reece must be really mad with me. I'm just going to have to make it as long as possible without going in our bedroom then he can't get me…_'

* * *

"Dewey, this the last time I'm going to say it. Go to your bed NOW," Lois called to Dewey from the kitchen where she was doing the washing up.

It was well past Dewey's bedtime but he didn't want to go bed for two reasons.

One of them was that he knew Reece was in the bedroom getting madder and madder at Dewey and Dewey really didn't want to have to face a seething mad Reece.

The other was that Dewey was frightened to sleep on his bed that night. All he could think about was the bright, yellow eyes he had seen the other day. He really didn't want to sleep on his bed if there was a monster living underneath it. What if the monster came out and ate him whilst he was sleeping? He hadn't been able to sleep all last night because of it. He thought he could hear noises.

"DEWEY, Are you even listening to me, get to bed!" Lois snapped as she came from the kitchen into the sitting room, drying her hands with a towel.Dewey looked up at his mum. He seemed ever so innocent and snug in his little dinosaur pyjamas, curled up on the couch.

"Can't I just finish watching this," Dewey gave Lois his wide- eyed, pleading look.

"This is the NBC news, Dewey," Lois said, looking at the TV disbelievingly.

Dewey had been so anxious he hadn't even noticed what he was watching.

"I can't go bed," Dewey said in a very small voice.

"Why not?" Lois asked, impatiently.

Dewey actually considered telling his mum the truth but then he decided against it. His mum would just tell him that he is being silly and that monsters aren't real. Dewey had convinced himself, after seeing the yellow eyes, that monsters are real, and he knew that he had to come up with some excuse so he wouldn't have to go bed.

"I haven't had a glass of milk. I can't sleep without a glass of milk," Dewey said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What are you on about. You never have a glass of milk before bed and you sleep perfectly fine without it," Lois said, looking at her son, wondering why he was behaving so oddly.

"Well, Can I just have a glass of milk anyway, mum," Dewey asked.

"Yeah, but straight to bed afterwards," Lois said, heading towards the kitchen to pour him some milk. Dewey followed his mum, sighing in deeply. He couldn't think of another excuse and he knew that he would have to go bed eventually. His mum would drag him, kicking and screaming, if she had to.

Dewey drank his milk and was then shoved off to bed by Lois.

As soon as Lois had tucked him in and then left the room, Reece was there, standing above him, silhouetted in the gloom…

* * *

Dewey rubbed his arm, disgruntled, as he tried to get to sleep.

'_God, Reese has got good at Chinese burns,' Dewey thought, 'I can actually see how red my arm is in the dark,'_

Dewey was about to snuggle up and go to sleep when a loud, screechy noise startled him. He almost leapt a foot out of bed. Breathing rapidly, he sat up and clutched the covers around him. He looked sideways at Reece and Malcolm. They were both sound asleep, they hadn't heard anything. Dewey listened carefully. For a few moments, all he could hear was his own heart thudding, but then he heard the same noise again. It was high- pitched and wailing, and it seemed to be coming from underneath Dewey and Malcolm's bed.

Dewey shot under the covers, shaking. He put his hands over his ears to try and block out the noise, but it seemed to go on forever…

* * *

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Eve finally gets talking to Reece much to Malcolm's disappointment...**

**Dewey summons up the courage and attempts to face the monster under his bed...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AushaBlack, VanessaHillstead, Lacto3.1415 and Fredryck- thank you soooo much for the reviews! You all rock & I luv ya! Lol.**

Yeh, Dewey does rule…and bless him, he really did resemble a lil baby monkey when he was little, don't ya think?

Anyhoo… 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**_Macolm's P.O.V_**

_"Macolm!"_

_There she is- YET AGAIN! Never thought I'd say this but Eve is really getting on my nerves._

It'd be okay if she was constantly calling me and talking to me and coming over to see me because she liked me but no…it was all because of stupid Reece.

"Macolm!" she ran over to me, not taking the hint I am ignoring her, "When are you going to introduce me to Reece then?"

God, this is like the umpteenth time she's asked me today.

"I don't know!" I say, my voice sounded increasingly agitated, "It may not be today, he has detention and stuff, it's hard to get a hold of him,"

"Well…okay…just let me know when you do," Eve says, she seems to be slightly embarrassed. Probably because she has realised that I am starting to get really annoyed with her. That makes me feel really guilty actually.

It's not her fault. It's just I'm trying to lay off the Eve-meeting- Reece thing as long as I possibly can. I'm scared in case they end up liking each other. Hopefully, she'll spend about an hour with Reese and then he'll do something to totally gross her out and then she'll slap him and run away screaming.

…Hopefully…

* * *

Dewey had spent the whole day at school in total Zombie-mode. He had shadows under his eyes and it took all of his effort not to just lie his head down on his desk and fall asleep.

Coming into his house after school, the thing he longed to do was go to his bed and go into a deep slumber, but fear forced him not to. He hadn't managed to sleep a wink ALL night because of the monster's stupid squealing. Dewey was fed up. The monster was depriving him of sleep. Dewey didn't want the monster to rule his life.

_That's it!_ thought Dewey braver than he actually felt,_ I'm going to defeat this monster once and for all._

He marched into the kitchen determinedly, passing his mother and father who were arguing about pieces of food going missing around the house, as he went. He picked up a saucepan off the side and placed it onto his head. (a/n: Hey! It's a helmet. You need a helmet if your going to defeat a monster under your bed)

Dewey approached his bedroom and cautiously peaked around the door. It looked the same messy, room as it normally did. He tiptoed in, carefully avoiding the bed, and he grabbed Reese's pillow and tied it to his belly with some rope (a/n: Pillow is a good substitute for armour!) He grabbed Reese's baseball bat (a/n: A weapon! Evil laugh) and made his way slowly and cautiously over to his bed.

He leant down onto his knees and peaked into the gloom of under his bed. He tried desperately to summon some courage which was quickly ebbing away.

Suddenly the yellow eyes appeared, looking so scary and menacing that Dewey's bravery completely he vanished. He chucked the bat up into the air and ran away screaming…

* * *

**_Malcolm's P.O.V_**

_Eve didn't hound me nearly as much today but I could tell that she was getting frustrated that I kept putting her off and making up excuses why she couldn't see Reese._

As I was walking out of school, she came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, I knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth, "Soo…about the Reese-thing, Has he got detention tonight? Do you think I'll be able to meet him?"

"Look…Eve…the thing is," I said, trying desperately to figure out some excuse, "Reese doesn't like younger girls. He never talks to any one younger than him. It would be uncool for him to be with someone in the year below him,"

"Oh that's okay though," Eve said, her eyes lighting up slightly, "I'm actually meant to be in the year above but I got kept back a year coz I missed so much school, what with my dad moving around a lot. So technically I should be Reese's year,"

I looked at her in shock for a couple of seconds. Well, I 'd never of guessed that.

"Soo…" Eve said, looking at me expectantly.

I was about to shrug her off when I heard the voice of a person I totally didn't want to come over and talk me. "Malcolm, You're a genius, right?" Reese said, walking towards me, "Mr Diver said if I fail yet another Algebra test he's going to phone home to mum…and I don't want to get grounded for yet another month. Can you give me some tips? I don't even know what Algebra is!"

Eve was standing next to me with a look of complete adoration as she gazed up at Reece.  
Honestly, I have no idea whatsoever what she sees in him.

"Whatever, Reese," I said, sighing in deeply knowing that I had no excuse not to introduce Eve to Reese, "I'll help you when we get home,"

"Oooh, whose this, Malcolm?" Reese said, completely abandoning the whole algebra thing and deciding to taunt me instead, "Is this your girlfriend? She's far too pretty for you..."

Eve blushed red at this and actually spoke to Reece which was something I'd hope she'd never do, "No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just a friend,"

"What are you one of those little Kreylboynes? How come I haven't stole your lunch money before?" Reese asked. God…he's sooooo stupid!

"No, I'm not a Kreylboyne but I am new at this school." Eve said.

* * *

**Sorry that it's pretty short but I ran out of ideas what to write. I'll update as soon as possible though.  
Next Chapter:**

**Reese ends up inviting Eve to their house (Woah, waste no time Reese, get in there, lol)**

**Dewey asks Hal for help with his monster-under-the-bed troubles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Orangejuice101 and Lacto3.1415 for you reviews!**

**Orangejuice101: I know, it's not fair, hardly any does M.I.T.M fanfics. It's such a good TV Show it's a shame that few people bother with writing a FF. There should be more of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**_Malcolm's P.O.V._**

_"I heard your having problems with algebra," Eve said, flashing Reece a really cute smile._

Reese looked taken aback slightly before saying, "Yeah, Mr Diver's a jerk,"

"Didn't you steal the engine from his car the other day, though?" Eve asked.

"Yeah," Reece said laughing as he remembered it, "That was cool,"

Eve laughed a bit too before saying, "But…why did you do it?"

"Felt like it at the time," Reece shrugged.  


_God…I felt really left out of this conversation…what made it worse was that I had no idea what to say…  
_

_"Anyhoo, what I was about to say was that I'm pretty good at algebra and I thought that maybe I could help you," Eve said.  
Reese looked at her, mildly surprised, he isn't that used to girls acting this way towards him. I was hoping and praying he'd completely blow it with her anytime soon. "Yeah, that would be cool," Reese said, giving her a brief smile, "Do you want to go my house now and we can…eh…study algebra,"_

_…Darn it!…._

_"Yeah, my dad isn't back from work until six, so I'll be able to stay for quite a while," Eve said, smiling back, "As long as it's okay with your parents, of course,"  
_

_…this keeps getting worse and worse…  
_

_"Yeh…probably," Reese said, a little uncertainly as he began walking down the street, Eve walking beside him._

I couldn't believe the nerve of it! There they were pretending I didn't even exist and they were walking off together, leaving me behind.

I had to practically jog to catch up with them.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Lois heard the boys rowdy return from school as she was searching for the mince she was going to used for dinner that evening.

She was extremely surprised to hear a female voice and left the kitchen to go and investigate. She saw a pretty blonde girl chatting animatedly with Reese. Malcolm was standing awkwardly to the side, throwing Reese and the girl dark looks.

"Whose this?" Lois asked, curiously.

"Hello, My name's Eve, I'm new at Reese and Malcolm's school," Eve said, giving Lois an angelic smile, "Reese invited me around to help him study for an algebra test,"

Lois continued to look shocked, "Nice to meet you, Eve,"

"Mum, is it alright if we go in my room to start studying?" Reese asked. Lois nodded slightly, still with a shocked expression consuming her face.

As Eve and Reese headed to Reese's room, Malcolm turned to Lois, saying, "That's not fair! When I'm grounded I'm not allowed any friends around,"

Lois gave Malcolm a frown, "Give it a rest, Malcolm. I don't know if your aware of it but that is the first friend Reese has brought over- ever,"

Malcolm shrugged, he hadn't actually noticed that.

"And she seems like a nice, polite girl," Lois continued, "She might be able to teach Reece some manners,"

Eve and Reece entered the room and spotted Dewey sitting cross- legged on Reece's bed, staring, looking rather petrified, at his own bed.

"What are you doing on my bed you little squirt!" Reece roared, lunging towards his younger brother, causing Dewey to squeal slightly and topple backwards off of the bed. Eve suddenly grabbed Reece's arm and Reece started slightly at her touch.

"Leave him alone," Eve said, looking slightly annoyed, "How can you be mean to your little brother? He was only sitting on your bed,"

She gave Dewey a small smile. He looked up at her from the floor and warily smiled back. Reece just stared at her, dumbfounded, surprisingly obeying her and no longer trying to get Dewey.

Eve walked over and helped Dewey up whilst saying, "Aw, your so cute. I've always wanted a little brother. How old are you?"

"Six," Dewey said, trying his hardest to put on his little, cute and innocent voice.

Reese threw Dewey a dirty look. Dewey stuck his tongue out at Reese when Eve's back was turned as she made her way over to the desk. She attempted to clear the desk slightly and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well…I'm here to help you study, aren't I?" Eve said, gesturing for Reese to sit down.

Reese nodded slightly, he'd completely forgotten as to why Eve was at his house, he sat down and started getting some mouldy- looking, thoroughly abused algebra books out of his bag.

* * *

Dewey lay in bed, covers right up to his chin, staring at the dark ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. He was far too scared to. He knew he would hear the monster again…anytime soon…and it terrified him. He pulled the covers off of himself, shivering slightly, and he slipped out of bed, quickly running out of his room and towards the living room.

He desperately needed sleep and he knew he wasn't going to get any on his own bed so he had decided to sleep on the couch. He knew it would be rather chilly without a blanket but he didn't know where to find one and he knew his mum would be really annoyed about it in the morning but he preferred to risk that than go another night without sleep.

But the living room couch was already occupied by Hal who was watching some sci- fi flick and devouring a whole bag of potato chips. Dewey wondered why he was up but didn't want to question it. He was about to turn and go back to his room when Hal spotted him.

"Want a potato chip, Dewey?" Hal asked, offering him the bag, not even bothering to ask him why he was up at such a late time.

"Yep," Dewey said, accepting the bag and sitting down beside his dad on the couch.

"Not been able to sleep, son?" Hal asked, his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"No…I…" Dewey pondered whether to tell his dad the truth or not.

He stared sideways at his dad. Hal was still watching the television, intently, but Dewey knew he was listening, somehow.

"Dad, don't think I'm stupid or a baby or anything…" Dewey began, quietly, "But, there's a monster under my bed. I'm sure of it, I've seen bright, yellow eyes under there and it makes noises at night time. I'm scared of it and it's stopping me from getting to sleep,"

Hal drew his gaze away from the TV and turned to look at his son.

"Well…Dewey, monsters aren't real," Hal said.

"Yeah, I know! That's what I used to think," Dewey exclaimed, "But I honestly did see the eyes and heard the monster roaring!"

Hal sighed and appeared to be considering things for a couple seconds, trying to decide what the best approach would be to cure Dewey of his fears and prove to him that there is no such thing as monsters.

"C'mon Dewey," Hal said, slowly getting up from the couch, "I'm going to take a look at this monster and sort him out for you,"

Dewey gaped at his dad, not entirely realising that Hal was just playing along with him and not at all serious. Dewey highly doubted that his dad would be able to get the monster but he just tried to shake the doubt away as he followed his dad towards his bedroom.

Hal quietly opened the bedroom door, as not to wake Malcolm and Reese, he tiptoed over to Dewey and Malcolm's bed, Dewey close behind him.

He leant down and stuck his head underneath the bed, starting to say, "I can't see anything, Dewey,"

"It's dark, you won't be able to," Dewey whispered, biting his lip anxiously.

Hal sighed and stuck his hand underneath the bed. He felt around for a bit and was about to pull his hand out and prove to Dewey that there wasn't a monster under his bed, when something sharp bit down onto his hand. He leapt backwards, screaming, which caused Dewey to start screaming as he crazily ran out of his room, Hal following close behind, holding his bitten hand in front of him. (His hand wasn't bitten deep and it was especially painful, it's just, Hal is such a wimp)

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Malcolm gets jealous of how much time Reese and Eve are spending together**

**Hal and Dewey begin 'Operation defeat monster- under- the- bed'**


End file.
